la triste despedida de la niña de mi vida
by eowyn-dasterina
Summary: oneshoot:la quiere pero no puede quedarse, como se sentirá Hermione ante eso y que hará Draco al respecto....para saberlo lee el fic y no te olvides de dejar tu opinión. Muxas gracias.Besos y hasta pronto.


"La triste despedida de la niña de mi vida"

Había estado toda la semana pensándolo, día tras día, noche tras noche le daba vueltas al mismo asunto en la cabeza. Una y otra vez lo atormentaba el mismo sueño, la misma idea, buscando sin encontrar la manera, el modo de esconderse, de escapar de aquel maldito futuro al que, sin desearlo, estaba destinado a cumplir desde el mismo día en el que él, Draco Malfoy, había llegado a este mundo injusto.

En sus pesadillas se veía a sí mismo, junto a su padre y a Lord Voldemort, iniciándose como nuevo mortífago. A menudo se despertaba en mitad de la noche, sudando de terror. No soportaba la idea de dejar atrás todo lo que amaba. No quería dejarla a ella, la chica por la cual había suspirado, la que, con sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos color miel, lo había conquistado, a la que le había entregado todo su ser, su alma, su corazón. Simplemente, no podía, porque la amaba, la necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba. Ella era su vida.

A pesar de todo sabía que, si no cumplía con la voluntad de su padre, si no se convertía en mortífago, entonces ni siquiera él, Draco Malfoy, podría escaparse de su ira, de la ira del señor tenebroso, y lo que era peor…tampoco ella sobreviviría.

Después de mucho pensarlo, el chico rubio decidió al fin abandonarlo todo para, muy a su pesar, unirse al mal.

La noche de su partida decidió no despedirse de Hermione, pues no podía, no soportaría verla llorar. Aún así, dos horas antes de su marcha, a las diez de la noche, cuando todos los alumnos cenaban, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que verla por última vez.

Se acercó al Gran Comedor, desde una distancia prudente observó a la Gryffindor desde fuera de la sala, apoyado en una pared, llorando por dentro y viéndola a ella. Allí estaba, riéndose, como siempre tan guapa. Lo único que deseaba era quedarse a su lado,si pudiera…

Aún recordaba el día en el que la había conocido…y pensar que antes no la podía ni ver…que con tan solo oír su nombre ya la odiaba…

………………………….FLASH BACK………………………..

- ¡Apártate de ahí estúpida sangre sucia! ¿Me molestas sabes? ¿No ves que tengo prisa?...

- Hombre Malfoy, ¿por que tantas prisas? ¿Te measte encima y tienes que ir a cambiarte? Te recomendaría que usaras unos pañales para estas ocasiones incómodas…

- ¡te voy a lavar la boca con jabón!

- ¡serpiente asquerosa!

- ¡felpudo!

- ¡te odio!

- ¡¿algo que no sepa ya!...

………………………FIN FLASH BACK……………………

¡Pero no¡ el muchacho salió de su ensimismamiento y se dirigió a las mazmorras, a su cuarto, debía darse prisa, casi no le quedaba tiempo, no podían verlo, debía salir del castillo antes de que acabara la cena.

Pero justo cuando se giró para salir de su habitación puesta había recogido todo, se encontró cara a cara con Hermione.

………………………..FLASH BACK………………………..

"Ahí está…. ¿por que esa sangre sucia tiene que ser tan…tan…bonita?"- pensaba Draco Malfoy, que sin quererlo se estaba enamorando lentamente de Hermione Granger, su enemiga desde que empezara años atrás el colegio.

La Gryffindor acababa de girarse, el cabello le caía sobre los hombros pero últimamente lo llevaba peinado, ya no era aquel manojo de pelos desordenados plantificado sobre su cabeza, ahora pequeños rizos se dibujaban alrededor de su cara. Ella estaba allí de pie, hablando con unas amigas. También su voz lo volvía loco, en realidad toda ella le hacía sentir algo nuevo, algo que no podía explicar con palabras. Pero que fuera lo que fuera, le hacía sentirse a gusto.

Draco se sorprendía a sí mismo mirando en numerosas ocasiones hacia la prefecta. Y en todas ellas se la imaginaba a su lado, besándola.

Pasaron los días y al fin, al verla sola haciendo una de sus rondas nocturnas, Malfoy , muy seguro de sí mismo, no pudo evitar coger a la Gryffindor por el brazo, apoyarla contra una de las frías paredes del castillo y allí, en medio de la oscuridad, empezar a besarla con dureza pero con cariño. Al comienzo la chica intentaba zafarse de aquel beso inesperado pero poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por el momento de pasión, correspondiendo al beso del rubio.

Al rato, el chico se fue y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada, él se giró, la hizo callar con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo, dejándola allí, sin palabras.

A partir de ese día los encuentros "casuales" entre ambos prefectos se repetían con más frecuencia y ellos habían acabado juntos. Se querían.

…………………….FIN FLASH BACK…………………….

Pálido, el rubio observó como su niña lloraba desconsoladamente. A pesar de todo, la chica tenía una porte serena.

-¿Así que es verdad?...te marchas…-dijo la chica, con la cara cubierta de lágrimas y con una mano apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta -la otra noche te escuché hablar en sueños, pero pensé que sería una pesadilla, solo eso, aunque ya veo que no. Te vas de verdad.

- si- fue la única respuesta por parte del rubio, a lo que más tarde, después de un silencio incómodo añadió con voz fría - lo siento…- se sentía fatal, querría decirle que la amaba, querría abrazarla y no soltarla jamás, pero ¿Cómo,¿Cómo hacerlo sin poner en peligro su vida y la de ella? No, no había forma, sencillamente no lo había.

Acto seguido el muchacho salió de la habitación. Hermione se apartó para dejarlo pasar pero sus cuerpos se tocaron sin querer y ambos se quisieron morir en ese instante.

Draco ya había comenzado a andar. Hermione no se había girado. Espalda contra espalda cada uno sentía la presencia del otro, pero no se miraron. Antes de que la figura del rubio desapareciera por completo la castaña habló. La voz le temblaba:

- nunca me quisiste de verdad ¿no? Para ti solo fui un juego. Una mera diversión. En realidad no te importo nada, ¿a que no?- la chica dijo esto con tono apagado. Draco supo que sería mejor decirle eso mismo, que no la quería, así lo odiaría y reharía su vida. Por lo menos que alguno de los dos fuera capaz de volver a empezar…

- no, nunca me importaste –dijo al fin el rubio. Eso es, mejor que pensara que él era un cabrón, una serpiente asquerosa que nunca había dejado de serlo, como al principio.

Con esto Draco se fue para siempre de Hogwarts, dejando allí a la chica con la que tantas cosas había compartido, abrazos, besos, días, noches, risas, miradas… y ahora él la abandonaba, para protegerla de algo, de alguien, de él mismo tal vez, pero para dejarla al fin y al cabo. El rubio más sarcástico, más engreído y de apariencia más dura del colegio de magia se derrumbó en ese momento, en ese en el que empezó a correr pasillo adelante para al final alcanzar la sala común de su casa, aún vacía, y dejar atrás su felicidad. Y así de triste fue la despedida de la muchacha que le había enseñado a amar, "así de triste fue la despedida de la niña de mi vida".

**Weno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. No os olvideis de dejarme rr porfis, okis? Muchos besos.**

**nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todos obra de J.K. Rowling. **


End file.
